Switched
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Xana latest plan is a odd one--even odder then Odd. He switches Yumi with another fan warrior--who happens to be another universe's Sissy. Can they figure a way back or will they be stuck in the other's timeline for the rest of their lives?
1. Xana

"Code Lyoko" is copyrighted 2001-2004 by Antefilms, France 3,  
  
and Channel J. All rights served.   
  
######################################################################  
  
"Switch"  
  
A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction  
  
Part 1: Xana  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
Good. Everything is happing the way I want. Switching those two fan warriors  
  
would be a good laugh on both sides of the universe--much to Alieta & Jertor  
  
in the other universe--plus I get a laugh out of those organic lifeform  
  
in both universe.  
  
My plot was the same in both universe. Cause a book pulisher's computer  
  
to shut down and print out by Xana fiction of the history of Lyoko--making  
  
the heroes of both universe--as bad guys--and me--as the Good Guy. Knowning  
  
that those heroes were try to find my tower in both Lyoko and Okoyl--the  
  
double of Okyol.   
  
The two swords man of both universe--are similar to each other--too proud. As  
  
those human stated, "Pride goes before a fall". The two arrow animals are annoying in both universe.  
  
But fans--Yumi & Sissy are different. In Yumi's universe, Sissy is like me  
  
in a way--a BIG PEST--but in different--she's more common of pest--then I--but I had a month when I have 3 plots defeated. Like Alieta and her protecters, I remember my plans--but I don't repeat them--expect one--my  
  
Nanodoctor--but Urd--told by his friends--burned by Nanodoctors. Even villans  
  
had thier bad days.   
  
Like Santa Claus double checking is list to see who's naughty or nice, I'm  
  
going to double check my list.  
  
LYOKO OKOYL  
  
Computer Pest: Alieta Jertor  
  
Scanner Keeper: Jermine Annie  
  
Fan Warrior: Yumi Sissy  
  
Arrow Warrior: Odd Odd  
  
Sword Warrior: Urd Urd  
  
Human Pest: Sissy Yumi  
  
Good, my monsters are defeat, and both AI needs to get past five time scanners by figure out by passwords. It gives me a few times--to really fowl up Alieta & Jertor bad really. I have his much fun since Jermine & Annie attempted to see their A.I. pals--and become almost history with out my help!   
  
I can't wait to see what happens. This is GOING TO BE FUN!!! The switch  
  
has been plugged into the tower--and his is going to BE FUN!!!!! I see  
  
Alieta is getting to the screen and going to input the code to shut  
  
me down...little does she knows that I going to the last laugh is  
  
going to be MINE!!. As the humans say, I'm going to be

laughing ALL the way to the BANK!!!!!  
  
#############################################################################


	2. Sissy 2

See Part 1 for copyright information  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Part 2: "Sissy 2"   
  
Ugh. That was rough time jump. Usually most time jump were easy into  
  
the past. I feel like one of Xana's cra got a lucky hit on me. I discover  
  
that I was not in my room. Usually, time is set back 24 hours. His room looks like some goth girl--like that Queen Of Trouble, Yumika Teteni--Yumi for short Looks like she doesn't keep a dairy--unlike the Yumi in my universe.   
  
I saw a group picture on the dresser of what looks to be a body that looks  
  
similar to Jertor, Okoyl protecter. The one that usually have to shut  
  
down Xana's attack in Okyol to prevent trouble in the real world. He  
  
was holding a labtop. I'm guessing that boy might be similar to Annie.   
  
The next person in the picture was a friendly-looking Yumi. That  
  
would be impossible in my universe. Yumi spies on the gang so  
  
much--trying to learn what's going on with Jertor and Okoyl. Xana  
  
hadn't been much of problem recently--this book company's computer  
  
was the most Xana did in a month-and she attempted to follow us into  
  
Yumi. But we got the factory elevator--before she arrives--and Annie  
  
turn off the factory switch.  
  
The next two kids in the pcitures were familar to me, Urd. Urd is  
  
kind of the 16 year old teenager in a 10-year old body. Urd is in  
  
love with me as much as Yumi is in love with him. We kissed  
  
in Okoyl just as time restore after a rough week of Xana attack. Finally,  
  
Odd, the oddball--in both worlds. He always have joke or insult ready to  
  
light up the trouble we in. He gets the most outs of anyone while in Lyoko.  
  
He always does the oddest things--and sometimes that work--and sometimes  
  
that don't. One time, when Xana took over a army sattilite, he pushed me  
  
out of the way--just as time reset.  
  
Just great! My stomach wants to eat. I just hope that Xana didn't effect  
  
the lunchroom electric outlets again. Well, I just hope that Jertor's twin  
  
in his universe can return me home with out Xana having fun.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
I enter the luchroom. I feel more odd then Odd does in Okoyl. I bumped  
  
right into my own twin! She was dressed in my usual pink shirt with  
  
red heart, pink mini-skirts, pink hairbow, and my sneakers.  
  
"Which were you going, you little ghosty gothic girl!" my twin  
  
remarked.  
  
"Go jump INTO a lake." I replied. My twin took out what looks to  
  
be her leftovers and dumped them on my head.  
  
I waltz to my pals--and they look like they want to kill me  
  
over and over again--but the one that looked Jertor, had  
  
no feer.  
  
"Hey, Yumi! Over here." The blonde hair boy with glasses remarked.  
  
"Coming.." I stated quietly.   
  
"Is their something wrong?" Urd stated.  
  
"YES! I wish I was in MY OWN UNIVERSE!" I replied.  
  
The body quicky open up his lab-top computer. "Alieta. Had you  
  
feel Xana's power in Lyoko?"  
  
"Yes. But it's seem that Xana is laughing. I'm going to recheck  
  
the tower that I recently shutdown. I'm be back with the news."  
  
Alieta stated.  
  
"But isn't that so to Okoyl?" I asked.  
  
"Did one of those mosnters get a lucky hit on your head?" Urd remarked.  
  
"This comes from the odd that forgett everything thanks to Xana's nanodoctors." I stated.  
  
"Do you know where the factory?" Jeff asked.  
  
"The old factory on the waterfall." Yumi stated.  
  
"Lucky, term recess is starting to day. We can talk the hole afternoon  
  
way." Jeff. "By the way, if you are NOT Yumi, what you the call you."  
  
"Sissy. But I be Yumi until classes are over--"  
  
Jeff, Urd, and Odd's eye open very their ones. For a while,  
  
you could have hear a pin drop.   
  
"Looks like this is the first time, we going to tell a SISSY everything."  
  
Odd stated.  
  
I wonder if their Yumi is having trouble in MY universe.  
  
############################################################################# 


	3. Yumi

"Switched"  
  
Part 3 - "Yumi"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
Rats! That was the hard time past ever. Usually moving back time is slicker then one of Sissy's plot. I'm awake. I was sleeping 24 hours ago. What is  
  
this. It's seems that I'm in Sissy's room. Her dairy is open. The last  
  
page is that they stop a Xana attack that effected the scanner room  
  
two days ago--or was that one day. Traveling back in time is a pain  
  
in the neck--but it's worth it--so Xana doesn't try the same trick  
  
twices. She even mention that this universe's Yumi is a trouble maker,  
  
the Sissy of this universe. Holy smokes, that mean I'm as mean and nasty  
  
as Sissy of my universe. I better make sure that I ask as Sissy until  
  
I can meet the gang.   
  
I grab this Sissy's stupid clothing. Pink hairbow, pink shirt with pink heart, pink mini-skirt, her neon pink cell-phone, her pink bookbag. It is just me or does both Sissy's like pink to much. I'm think I check the friend on the call list. Mostly like it's Herb and Nick, her two croonies.   
  
WHAT!!! On that list is Odd & Urd? And who is his Annie? Well, that explians  
  
why she knows about Lyoko. But what's about his odd boy named Jertor in toga.I found picture of Urd, Odd, and his Sissy. It's seem that Sissy is having FUN! Aslo the picture of Annie looks just like Aleita--with the  
  
expection of glasses.  
  
What fun! My smotach had to make it's two cents into my thoughts. Anyway, until I can get the group, I have to act was Sissy.   
  
##########################################################################  
  
"Just jump into a LAKE, Yumi!" I remarked.  
  
I just can't belive I just insulted myself! My twin BUMPED into me--just  
  
as I was entering the lunchroom--and my twin got the last laugh by  
  
dumping her leftovers on me.  
  
"Hey, Sissy over here!" Annie called. Annie was wearning red  
  
t-shirt and red skirts. She was holding a labtop.   
  
"That twin of me is more annoying then Sissy!" I stated.  
  
"What's going on?" Urd asked.  
  
"You know we have rough time going backward in time is time around?" Odd  
  
stated.  
  
"That's kind of odd--and I'm not talking about Odd. Three guesses--and  
  
the first two don't count." I stated.   
  
In union, the others shouted, "XANA!" Annie opened up her labtop computer.  
  
"Hi, Annie." I heard a boy voice remarked.  
  
"Hi, Jertor." Annie replied. "We just wondering if Xana's up to something in Okoyl."  
  
"He's here--but it's seem that he's happy. By the way, I felt like something  
  
happen when we want back in time last time." Jertor.  
  
"Could Xana effected something in that tower?" I asked.  
  
"It's mostly likely. I check to see if the tower was effected in any way. I even check the area round it. " Jertor stated. "For better information, I think you see bring this girl in the tower. For now, I think this  
  
girl better play Sissy's role until we can figure out what Xana did."  
  
Jertor.  
  
"You read my mind." Annie stated. "Lucky, today is the start of the half  
  
term recess. That means that we only get half a day of classes. Your name  
  
is Yumi, right?"  
  
I nodded. For a moment, you thought Xana removed all the sound in the room. Then this Odd stated something that I would never forget.  
  
"Looks like this the first time, we been telling lot of things to   
  
a Yumi."   
  
######################################################################### 


	4. AI

"Switches"  
  
Part 4 - "A.I.s"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
#############################################################################  
  
This is odd. Very odd. Even odder then Odd. It's seem that Xana got help of another Xana in another dimisonal universe--similar to our own. Thought in this universe, Sissy and Yumi roles are switched. According to Sissy, my  
  
role is switched with Jeff's role. In Sissy 2's universe, I'm a 10-year  
  
old female computer genius named Annie. I share a room with Sissy. Sissy  
  
is one of my friends--and the first one that was told of Jertor. Jeff's  
  
twin in that version of Lyoko called "Okoyl".   
  
Well, that's it. I helped the Xana do the dirty deed. It's was simple  
  
and yet I didn't see it coming. It was the password computers to show down  
  
Xana's shield around the tower. When I shut-downed the tower, I allowed him  
  
to switch the other universe's Sissy with my Yumi. This switched is kind of  
  
odd. Hmmm. This means I'm been making a visit to a tower in the Islands Zone. This tower will allow me to figure out how to get Sissy & Yumi to get back with ease. I just hope Xana is laughing to much at my bugs to do anything  
  
about it.  
  
#########################################################################  
  
Laughing too much? That's correct. Anything? Well, I can't send any of  
  
my monsters--Wasps, Crabs, Blocks or Tanks. But I can watch you--and see  
  
what going on. I'm enjoying this as long. Can't I be evil just for  
  
fun? Even a super-computer like me can get bored with just being serious evil? Didn't the humans created a movie about a choasitc sattilite computer named "Hal"?  
  
I wonder if Jertor figured things out as well as Alieta. Let's see what's  
  
happen in Lyoko's twin, Okoyl.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
That Xana really did a number on me today! It ticked off that he USED  
  
me!!!! Me, Jertor. I should have saw it coming! But no, I was more  
  
forcing on shut-down that tower! Now, instead of my Sissy, I had  
  
Alieta's Yumi. This is ANNOYING!!!! Alieta is a female A.I version  
  
of Annie. Now that would be something to see.   
  
Lucky, Annie attempted to battle Xana twices. Once when he attempted  
  
to removed the gravity around the school--while Urd was playing soccer,  
  
and the other was a recent attempt a fowl us up in the factory's scanner  
  
by rewrecking the digital restores--making a battle that the group had  
  
to win--despite fighting going on with Sissy & Urd.  
  
Anyway, Xana been recently quiet--but I can still feel him. I had  
  
the feeling that Xana is laughing at me.   
  
Well, that's it!! The passwords to shut down the forcefield protecting  
  
the tower was the answer. Man, Xana, you are EVIL! Very EVIL. I wonder  
  
if Alieta had figure it out.  
  
######################################################################  
  
A mysterious vortex on the edge of Lyoko. A strange meeting is  
  
occuring.  
  
"Jermine?" Alieta asked.  
  
"I may look like him, but I'm Okoyl's guardian, Jertor." I replied.  
  
"I guess Lyoko has more sercet then I would know." Alieta.   
  
"This must be the place where everything is connect-where Xana  
  
connected Lyoko with Okoyl." Jertor remarked.   
  
"We better hope that Xana doesn't bug us. While we figuring his  
  
out." Alieta stated.  
  
"Well, as my Sissy's usual states, 'let's just cross our fingers  
  
and hope for the best'." Jertor stated.  
  
Jertor and Alieta get to work on finding out the data that Xana used.  
  
###################################################################### 


	5. Factory Connections

RECAP: XANA--durning a time-reset switched Lyoko's Yumi with Okoyl's Sissy, to have some fun. Meanwhile, our Jeff & Alieta plus Okoyl's Jertor &  
  
Annie had been figure out what happen. With Alieta & Jertor figure out what's  
  
going on--or did XANA win this around?  
  
Author Note: The first three scence of the last parrt was from the three A.I.s, 1) Alieta, 2) Xana & 3) Jertor.  
  
"Switched"  
  
Part 5 - "Factory Connections"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Hmph. It's seem that Urd is still thinking. Not like I, I'm the name  
  
of genius of the team, but Urd is mostly like a judgement thinking. Think  
  
that that nice Yumi was really created by XANA. XANNA did created a evil  
  
Sissy before, anyway, I think we going to more then just Jertor and his  
  
A.I. friend on the case.   
  
"Well, if SHE is HUMAN! She can be virtual. The fake Sissy didn't  
  
virtualized--didn't she, Annie?" Urd stated.  
  
Before I answered looked down on my clothings--a red shirt and red skirt. I look took out my spare glasses out of combined laptop carrier/bookbag. On,  
  
I had the my new glasses on.  
  
"Yes. Much to my annoyance, but my data scan & Xana's scan are  
  
equal. She is almost perfect match for our Sissy--despite  
  
some different genes, with makes her dimisonal's Yumi." I stated.. "Plus we had to wait until Xana does something--like taking over radio clock  
  
to get nightmares--unless the A.I. are working on this--and  
  
figure out another."  
  
"That could be weeks, months, years." Odd stated. "She COULD  
  
be Sissy for the REST of her life."   
  
"Now that would be a nightmare." Yumi 2 remarked.  
  
"I got something." I stated. "It's message."  
  
Two A.I. appeared the screen. One was female version of me in  
  
red toga. My friend--thought Odd usually joked about it being  
  
my bodyfriend--Jertor.   
  
"So who's your new friend, Jertor?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Alieta." The female A.I answered. "We had figure out  
  
the problem. It's seem that Xana placed password force  
  
sheild in order to set it up."  
  
"Any idea on how this game plan is going to work?" I heard  
  
Urd stated. I turned to him and stated.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Urd stated.  
  
"Sorry. You must be Annie, I'm Jeff. Urd is kind of wants Yumi back badly." A blonde hair-boy voice called. A human wearning a blue T-shirt, blue jeans.   
  
"He's in LOVE with her." Yumi's Odd joked.  
  
"I just LIKE her!" Yumi's Urd reamrked.  
  
"Double Odds!" My Odd's joked. "My favorite!"   
  
"Be serious!" Yumi remarked. "We need both sides  
  
to equal if Xana did use a tower."  
  
"Well, it's not sort of a tower-in-the way. But this time, this  
  
is odd. It's off--but it's not so to be off." Alieta stated.  
  
"What does that control?" Yumi's Jeff & I asked in union  
  
"Time Reboots." Jertor remarked.   
  
Both I and Jeff blink a few times. "Serious?"  
  
"It's goesn't really effect anything when off-but I think  
  
Xana got turn towers off--creating a connection between  
  
Yumi's and Sissy's worlds." Alieta stated. "When on,  
  
it's reboots time so quick, that you back in bed  
  
on the morning--rather or not you are sleep or  
  
awake at that time." Alieta stated. "Some how,  
  
Xana by turning both off--make for a rough  
  
time."  
  
I replied, "Took the worlds right of my month."  
  
############################################################################# 


	6. Returned

"Switched!"  
  
A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction  
  
Part 6 - "The Return"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
##########################################################################  
  
It's been over a few hours--lucky, I'm opening my ears--listing to them. I  
  
still not up to full strength--but I can heard them.  
  
"Well, here's the plan." Alieta started.   
  
"Both Yumi & Sissy will be scann into the other Lyoko/Okoyl into  
  
the Forest Region. Both of them will enter--and type: 'Return  
  
To Lyoko/Okoyl.' This hopefully--." Jertor countied.  
  
"Return them to their normal dimisonals."Alieta finished. "But  
  
only Yumi & Sissy must be in the scanner to work."  
  
"Get into the scanner, girls!" Annie & Jermery remarked.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Yumi & Sissy remarked.  
  
Both versions of Odd & Urd hear the following lines.  
  
Annie yelled: "SCANNING: SISSY."   
  
Jermery yelled:"SCANNING: YUMI."  
  
Annie yelled: "VIRTAULIZING SISSY!"  
  
Jeremry yelled: "VIRTAULIZING YUMI!"  
  
###############LYOKO########################################################  
  
The only then forest region that was moving was Alieta.   
  
"I missed my laser-gun." Sissy stated as she looked at Yumi's virtaulized  
  
version of herself. A Japanese female geshiawarrior with a fans.  
  
"Well, how far to the tower?" Sissy asked.  
  
"Not far. But I created is clone of the monsters--a few fake X.A.N.A. blocks. Lucky, they fall apart if attack on any part--unlike the real deal...."  
  
"That only can be harmed by the X.A.N.A symbol, but why fakes?" Sissy asked.  
  
"To keep things as close as the time that X.A.N.A. attacked." Alieta stated. "They can't fight though, you will a save time."  
  
"I hope so...I don't know if X.A.N.A. can take over clones of his own  
  
soliders."  
  
##########OKOYL########################################################33  
  
Yumi landed near Jertor. Yumi looked at Jertor. He looked like a glass-less Jermine in a toga.  
  
"Hi, Jertor. What's up with the Victora England dress here?" Yumi stated. She  
  
was dressed in a pink dress but with a gun holster on the size.   
  
"That's Sissy's battle suit. You battle take the gun...you be fighting..."  
  
"X.A.N.A back?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Nope. I created fasle clones of X.A.N.A. monster that were attacking  
  
at the time. I want to close to possible to the original moment  
  
of the switch."  
  
#########LYOKO#######################################################3  
  
"That was good!" Alieta stated.  
  
"You should see me with my laser gun." Sissy stated.  
  
"Type: 'Return to Oyoko' and hope that Yumi had typed 'Return  
  
to Lyoko.'   
  
##########THE CONNECT TOWER###############################################3  
  
Yumi & Sissy saw each other.   
  
"This is way odd!"  
  
YOU CAN SAID THAT AGAIN!  
  
"X.A.N.A.?"  
  
THAT'S RIGHT!   
  
"I though you had Annie voice!" Sissy shouted.  
  
THAT WAS PLAY-ACTING SISSY! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! THAT'S  
  
GOES FOR JERMERY AS WELL!"  
  
"After this--I rather would like to get yelled at Jim." Sissy remarked.  
  
"That's goes double for me." Yumi.  
  
YOU GUYS--BOTH UNIVERSE WIN THIS TIME AROUND! BUT I BE SEE YOU SOON!!  
  
"Hopefully not too soon." Sissy.  
  
"Knowing my luck, X.A.N.A is going to sooner then later."  
  
Sissy & Yumi touch the scanner--and though in:  
  
SISSY: RETURN TO OKOYL!!  
  
YUMI: RETURN TO OKOYL!!!  
  
##############LYOKO'S SCANNER ROOM###########################################  
  
"Are we going back in time or not?" Yumi asked.   
  
"Just finish setting the time for last night at 12:00 AM! RETURN TO THE  
  
PAST NOW!!!"  
  
TIME REBOOT  
  
"Please will you get out my way, Sissy?" Yumi stated.  
  
"If you would kindly back up I will." Sissy stated.  
  
Urd, Odd, and Jeremy blinked.   
  
"That was odder then Odd." Jeremy.  
  
"Don't judge people until you walk a mile in a their shoes."  
  
Yumi stated.  
  
Sissy blinked herself. "What wrong with Yumi?"  
  
Urd, Odd, Yumi & Jermey started to laugh.  
  
#########OKOYL'S SCANNER ROOM#############################################  
  
"Going to hit the return key anytime soon?" Sissy asked.  
  
"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Annie shouted as she hit  
  
the return.  
  
TIME REBOOT  
  
"Please will you get out of my way, Yumi?" Sissy asked.  
  
"If you kindly get out my way, I would." Yumi replied.  
  
Urd, Odd, and Annie blinked.  
  
Annie remarked. "That's odder then Odd."  
  
"Don't judge people until you walk a mile in their shoes." Sissy  
  
remarked.  
  
Yumi blinked and asked, "What's wrong Sissy?"  
  
Urd, Odd, Sissy & Annie started to laugh.  
  
###########THE END################################################# 


End file.
